


Lacéré, ulcéré, dents serrées

by Satanders



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Chair Bondage, Crying Oswald Cobblepot, Episode: s03e14 The Gentle Art of Making Enemies, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot, Possessive Edward Nygma, Post-Betrayal, Punishment, Rape, Sassy Oswald Cobblepot, Sexual Violence, Torture, Torture Porn, Whipping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Après avoir détruit son empire et avoir réalisé qu'il ne pourrait détruire facilement ses sentiments à son égard, Ed décide d'utiliser une méthode radicale pour forcer Oswald à le haïr. Mais honnêtement ? Il ne se sent pas capable de le faire lui-même.





	Lacéré, ulcéré, dents serrées

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction a été écrite pour le thème "Lacération" de [l'horrible bingo](https://horrible-bingo.livejournal.com/)

Le corps trapu d'Oswald se raidit lorsqu'il reprit connaissance. Le Pingouin était nu, attaché par les poignets et les chevilles avec de larges bandes de cuir, écartelé sur une sorte de cheval d'arçons relativement confortable, qui épousait son ventre et son torse, tout en le forçant à garder le dos cambré. La pièce dans laquelle ressemblait à une cave, mais disposait d'éclairage vif qui lui vrillait la rétine.

Il s'agita contre ses liens en rugissant, mais ses mains ne pouvaient pas bouger, elles étaient trop bien menottées au socle de l'instrument sur lequel il reposait, tout comme ses pieds. De plus, une sorte de minerve lui harnachait le cou, l'empêchant de regarder aux alentours.

Il tira à nouveau sur ses attaches pour essayer de se dégager, sans succès. Ses meuglements montèrent en puissance quand il réalisa qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'échapper de cette position humiliante. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut le dos et il regarda autour de lui autant que lui permettait ses entraves, les yeux écarquillés à la recherche de celui qui lui avait fait ça.

Il remarqua alors une caméra sur un trépied lui faisant face. Une petite lumière indiquait qu'elle était allumée.

Il était filmé. La pensée le rendit fou de rage et il se débattit à s'en faire mal, tant et si bien qu'il n'entendit pas la porte derrière lui se refermer doucement.

Il sursauta en percevant une présence à ses côtés, et une main s'empara d'une poignée de ses cheveux pour tirer sa tête en arrière.

« Voici une fin particulièrement lamentable pour quelqu'un qui prétendait régner sur cette ville sans partage. », siffla une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir laissée hanter ses rêves plus souvent que de raison.

Edward Nygma relâcha sa prise et la tête du Pingouin retomba en avant.

\- Ed, gémit Oswald. Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?!

\- Je détruis tout ce que tu as bâti, rétorqua son ancien partenaire. Tout comme tu as détruis ce que j'étais en train de construire.

Sa victime serra les poings, oubliant un instant la position vulnérable dans laquelle il était.

\- Tu parles de cette femme comme si vous aviez REELLEMENT un avenir ensemble !, s'égosilla le Pingouin avec rancoeur. Ce que NOUS avons, c'était SOLIDE ! C'était concret !

\- SILENCE !

Soudain, quelque chose frappa le derrière d'Oswald si fort que cela lacéra sa peau. Il poussa un hululement de douleur.

\- Edward !

A nouveau, le martinet fendit l'air dans un sifflement, claquant contre la chair tendre et rougie.

\- Ah ! Arrête !, hurla Oswald, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

\- Je t'ai tout donné !, rugit Ed. Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies !? Je ne suis pas un pantin Oswald, je ne suis pas...un jouet que tu peux manipuler à l'envie. Tu t'es servi de moi, tu m'as blessé et tu espérais...tu espérais que j'allais faire quoi ? Te tomber dans les bras ?

Il émit un claquement de langue dédaigneux.

\- Si tu ne me détache pas tout de suite..., commença Oswald, à bout de patience.

Le martimet s'abattit à nouveau sur son arrière-train.

\- Alors tu feras quoi ? Tu es FINI !, gronda Ed. Il n'y a plus personne derrière toi, tout le monde t'a abandonné.

Le Pingouin déglutit, ravalant les sanglots qui lui montaient aux lèvres. Sa dignité l'empêchait de céder, mais la douleur était vive, et décuplée par la peine de la voir infligée par celui qu'il aimait et dont il avait vraisemblablement perdu l'affection à tout jamais.

\- Je ferais tout, murmura Oswald, défait, les cheveux lui retombant devant les yeux. Je t'en prie...s'il reste une once...une once d'affection entre nous...

\- Il ne reste rien, coupa Ed. Tu as tué dans l'oeuf toute possibilité en assassinant Isabella.

L'évocation du nom de sa rivale électrisa le Pingouin, lui faisant regagner assez d'énergie pour s'enrager :

\- Elle ne te méritait pas ! Elle n'était rien ! JE suis celui qui t'a créé ! Celui qui t'a soutenu, qui t'a nourri ! JE suis responsable de l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui !

La salive lui coula sur le menton tandis qu'il éructait, rendu furieux par le rappel qu'en dépit de sa mort, elle avait eu ce qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Il sentit les lanières de cuir lui caresser les fesses. Ce n'était pas désagréable en soi mais cela ravivait la douleur. Il savait qu'il saignait, car Ed s'était appliqué à frapper plusieurs fois au même endroit afin de s'assurer que sa peau cède.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement une humiliation, déclara Ed en posa sa main au creux des reins d'Oswald, le faisant tressaillir au contact.

Edward s'appuya en se penchant et Oswald serra les dents, la pression exercée le pressant contre son inconfortable siège.

\- Je vais annihiler ce sentiment que tu as, et la capacité que tu as à l'éprouver, souffla Ed à son oreille. Puis que tu as prouvé que tu pouvais aimer, à ta manière, la plus tordue et la plus perverse qui soit, il est donc naturel que j'utilise des moyens tout aussi tordus et pervers pour te débarasser de cet encombrement.

Sa main voyagea jusqu'à la raie de ses fesses et tout à coup Oswald réalisait qu'il y avait un contexte sexuel à cette mise en scène. Il balbutia tandis que l'index d'Ed se glissait contre son anus.

\- Je...n....Ed...s...

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules. Il hoqueta de terreur, enfin conscient de ce qui allait lui arriver.

Ed ne pouvait pas lui arracher ce qu'il éprouvait. Mais cela rendait la perspective du viol encore plus torturante.

\- Je ne vais pas te donner le plaisir de m'en charger moi-même, chuchota Ed. Je laisserais cette tâche à d'autres, qui pourront te faire mal comme moi-même je ne pourrais le faire. Mais je vais rester à les regarder, et quand ce sera terminé, il y aura une vidéo qui survivra à ton empire et à ta propre vie. Elle continuera d'exister quand tu seras six pieds sous-terre, et je m'assurerais que ta mémoire reste à jamais souillée par son contenu.

Le Pingouin serra les dents pour retenir ses sanglots. Il ravala ses larmes et sa voix jaillit, rauque et humide :

\- Tout le monde te méprisera pour cela.

Ses mots figèrent Ed sur place. Sa mâchoire se crispa.

\- Tu n'as aucun ami Oswald.

\- Mais tu ne gagneras le respect de personne en commettant un acte aussi dégradant, siffla le Pingouin en reniflant. Ami ou pas, ils te jugeront. Ça n'a pas d'importance que tu sois celui qui ait fait tomber le roi de Gotham, si les gens apprennent que tu es un détraqué sex...

\- C'EST FAUX !, hurla Ed en lui assénant un nouveau coup de martinet sur le bas du dos.

Oswald poussa un hoquet étranglé. Il haleta longuement, tandis qu'Ed tentait de reprendre son esprit. Il repoussa des mèches éparses de son front et se racla la gorge :

\- Je ne suis pas...ce n'est pas...il n'y a rien de sexuel, c'est une punition.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, ça n'a rien de sexuel ?, cracha Oswald. Rappelle-moi d'où provient ton « matériel » de torture ?

Cette fois, Ed fit le tour pour regarder le Pingouin dans les yeux. Ce dernier considéra cela comme une victoire et exquissa un rictus, vite chassé par les lanières lui frappant la joue.

Ed sourit quand Oswald cria, et lorsque son sang commença de goutter sur le sol.

\- Tu es pathétique, lança Ed avec hargne. Tu essayes de sauver ta peau, mais ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Qui est le plus pathétique de nous deux ?, s'exclama le Pingouin avec fureur. Tu as peur de moi ! Tu sais que je ne mentais pas, tu le sais !

Ed remonta vivement ses lunettes, les mains sur les tempes.

\- Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Bien sûr que si !, susurra Oswald vicieusement.Tu as prévu de commettre un acte ignoble, mais tu ne peux te résoudre à le faire toi-même, car au fond de toi, tu sais que je...que je...

Malgré lui, Ed sentit tout son être se tendre. Il était littéralement pendu aux lèvres d'Oswald.

\- LA FERME !, gronda-t-il sans conviction, le martinet pendant au bout de son bras ballant.

Le Pingouin s'agita dans sa prison.

\- Malgré tout ça, gronda-t-il. Malgré la tentative de meurtre, les tortures psychologiques, l'exhumation de mon père ! Malgré tout ça, Ed, il n'y a rien que je ne te pardonnerais pas. Parce que je t...

\- NON !, le coupa Ed en se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles. Non non non ! Je t'interdis de dire ça. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Pas après ce que tu as fait !

\- Ed...

Ce dernier recula en grimaçant.

\- Silence !

Oswald se tut. Il se mordit la lèvre, sentant la plaie sur sa joue le lancer douloureusement – sans oublier celles qui saignaient sur ses fesses. Il avait toujours peur, mais il ne devait pas laisser ses mots s'échapper sans contrôle.

Cela pourrait le conduire à sa perte. Il était sur le fil du rasoir.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'amour, souffla Ed, le visage caché dans ses mains. Isabella, elle, elle m'aimait.

\- Oui, comme on aime sa paire de chaussettes préférées, lança Oswald, acerbe.

Les doigts d'Edward se refermèrent sévèrement sur son menton.

\- Tu n'as jamais connu l'amour d'une femme tel qu'elle me l'a donné. Tu ne comprends pas à quel point c'est magnifique !

\- C'est toi qui ne comprend pas !, grinça le Pingouin en le fixant, le regard brillant et fier. Tu n'as jamais aimé comme je t'aime. Tu te contentes de posséder sans jamais rien sacrifier en retour.

L'emprise d'Ed sur son visage se resserra jusqu'à lui faire mal.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as réellement sacrifié ?, grogna Ed en se penchant. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait compenser la blessure que tu m'as infligé ?

Le Pingouin baissa les yeux et une larme s'échappa d'une de ses paupières.

\- Mon ego, murmura Oswald. Ma dignité. Je suis ici, devant toi, et je déteste cette position, je...tout ça...ce jeu...c'est révoltant, révulsant. Mais ça ne change rien. Je l'accepte. Ça vient de toi et je l'accepte.

\- Alors tu es un imbécile, rétorqua Edward.

Il releva le bras, brandissant à nouveau le martinet et Oswald ferma les yeux, rentrant les épaules en attendant le coup, résigné.

Derrière lui, un grincement de porte annonça l'arrivée d'une troisième personne.

Aussitôt alarmé, le Pingouin rouvrit les yeux, et un éclat de rage passa dans son regard tandis qu'il rougissait. Mais Ed ne le regardait pas.

\- En retard, marmonna-t-il sèchement en laissant retomber son bras.

\- Qui...qui est là ?, rugit Oswald. Qui que vous soyez, vous allez regretter de...

Ed lui saisit le menton, le bras vif comme une attaque de serpent.

\- Ferme-la.

Un zip de fermeture éclair se fit entendre, puis le clap d'une bouteille que l'on décapsule.

Des mains se posèrent sur ses fesses et quelque chose de froid lui toucha la raie.

Il se débattit encore mais Edward le tenait fermement, à deux mains.

\- Là, là, ne bouge pas, laisse-toi faire. Ce sera douloureux sinon.

Ses doigts serrèrent, pressant la plaie ouverte de son visage, et Oswald sentit ses yeux pleurer mais il s'efforça de maintenir le contact visuel avec Ed.

Un doigt enduit de lubrifiant força l'entrée de son anus. Il serra les dents, il tressauta comme un poisson que l'on vient de sortir de l'eau, mais ses entraves l'empêchaient de se débattre vraiment.

\- Arrête, souffla Ed tout près de son visage, ses doigts s'insinuant derrière ses lèvres, contre ses dents serrées. Accepte-le. C'est de ça que tu parlais tout à l'heure, non ?

\- Il est tendu comme une pucelle, gronda la voix du bourreau dans le dos d'Oswald. Mais une fois qu'il sera habitué à se la prendre, il en redemandera.

Sa voix paraissait étouffée, comme derrière un masque. C'était surréaliste. Le Pingouin avait l'impression que ça arrivait à quelqu'un d'autre, et en même temps il sentait l'intrusion, il sentait ces doigts tâtonner sa chair la plus tendre, et même si la punition était peut-être méritée, la nausée ne cessait de le submerger par vagues, lui donnant envie de hurler d'arrêter.

Cependant, cela n'aurait servi à rien, donc il s'abstint. Il refusait qu'Ed le voit comme ça.

Il leva les yeux et vit l'expression d'Ed, qui s'adoucit.

\- Il gardait cela pour une occasion spéciale.

« Pour toi », criaient les yeux embués du Pingouin, tandis que l'homme derrière lui enfilait un second doigt dans son anus, tout en caressant les plaies suintantes sur sa croupe.

Il les enfonçait trop loin. Ça faisait mal, c'était trop gros, pourtant Oswald ne voulait rien lâcher. Ses jambes tremblaient – sa cheville l'élançait vivement et la douleur remontait tout le long de sa jambe pour exploser dans son genou, mais elle était subalterne à celle du viol.

Le désespoir annihilait toute étincelle de fureur qu'il aurait dû avoir. Quoiqu'il fasse, son corps, son âme, son cœur, tout avait été étalé sans plus de faux-semblants, et Ed n'en voulait pas. Pire, il jouait avec pour le torturer.

C'était comme si son monde entier s'effondrait sous ses pieds.

Le bourreau haletait derrière lui. Il retira ses doigts, mais le soulagement fut de courte durée : il donna une claque du plat de la main sur son derrière, envoyant une décharge électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ed relâcha ses cheveux et la tête d'Oswald retomba en avant, ses mèches trop longues pendant lamentablement sur son visage.

Le bruit des claques retentit dans la pièce, faisant sursauter le Pingouin à chaque fois. Les joues d'Ed s'embrasèrent : la soumission d'Oswald était totale, il acceptait le châtiment qu'il méritait avec résignation, malgré les sanglots étranglés qui lui échappaient parfois.

Puis le bourreau, qui était vêtu d'un entremêlement de lanières en cuir noir, ouvrit une fermeture éclair, et c'est alors qu'Ed réalisa qu'ils avaient tous les deux une érection.

Il regarda l'autre homme, regarda sa queue dressée, si près du cul d'Oswald, et il pouvait presque l'imaginer en train de s'y fourrer ; l'horreur dans les yeux d'Oswald en sentant ce qui lui arrive, en sentant qu'il y a un étranger en lui, et que ce n'est pas Ed.

Ed, dont le sexe rigide est devant lui. Rigide de lui faire mal. A lui faire mal.

Voir Oswald dans cet état le fait jubiler. Pourtant ça reste énervant que quelqu'un s'interpose. Il avait absolument interdit à Barbara et sa clique de s'en mêler, parce que c'était une affaire personnelle.

Il comprenait qu'il y avait en lui une part de possessivité concernant Oswald qui n'était pas en rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Cela venait de plus loin. Il avait toujours ressenti ça.

La voix du Pingouin le sortit de ses pensées. Il murmurait son nom, tout bas, et ses doigts se tendaient vers lui sans le regarder. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher, pourtant il le voulait.

Il le voulait encore. En dépit de tout ça.

\- Il est prêt à m'accueillir, lança le bourreau.

Il se pencha sur Oswald et Ed tressaillit en les voyant si proches. L'autre homme susurra à l'oreille du Pingouin :

\- Je vais te défoncer.

Les doigts tendus d'Oswald se refermèrent en poing, sa nuque se raidit. Il ne releva pas la tête, mais sa détresse restait parfaitement visible. Ed aimait le voir ainsi, son sexe frémit dans son pantalon à l'idée qu'Oswald continuerait de professer son affection en se faisant détruire de l'intérieur.

Il caressa les cheveux sombres et demanda :

\- Tu m'aimes encore ?

Cette fois encore, le Pingouin craqua. Enfin. C'était ce que Ed attendait.

\- OUI !, hoqueta Oswald, presque inaudible parmi ses pleurs. OUI !!

Il s'étranglait presque tant ses larmes étaient violentes, son corps entier secoué comme par un séisme, et soudain, il s'arrêta de pleurer pour hurler.

Le bourreau commençait d'enfoncer son sexe dans son anus humide.

Il eut un bref éclat de rire à la réaction d'Oswald, et Ed se mit à rire doucement en constatant qu'il avait perdu sa propre érection. Son rire s'amplifia, résonnant jusqu'à la folie dans la pièce.

Le martinet vola sur le bourreau, et Ed s'égosilla, les traits déformés par une colère sans nom.

\- DEHORS ! DEHORS DEHORS DEHOOOOORS !!!

Il se rua sur l'autre pour le jeter à terre, les mains autour de sa gorge. Le bourreau le frappa. Oswald pouvait entendre les coups mais ne voyait rien, ce qui ne l'effrayait que davantage. Des bruits de coups, encore, et Ed qui gémit au sol.

\- Cinglé !, rugit le bourreau en quittant la pièce.

Après une longue minute de silence, Oswald reprit le contrôle de lui-même. La menace de torture physique s'était légèrement éloignée, à présent il s'inquiétait pour Ed.

C'était ridicule mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Tout violent que cela ait pu être, et malgré sa position humiliante, il avait été sincère quant à ses sentiments, et la réaction d'Edward ne lui avait pas échappé non plus.

\- Ed ? EDWARD ?

\- La ferme, souffla Ed.

Oswald soupira en entendant sa voix. Peut-être avait-il mal, mais au moins il n'avait rien de cassé.

Connaissant sa faible résistance, si Ed était blessé, il serait probablement en train de pleurer. C'était quelque chose que le Pingouin avait longtemps méprisé chez lui – un esprit si brillant dans un corps si faible – mais c'était aussi un défaut qu'il avait tenté de protéger à sa manière. Il pouvait encaisser ce qu'Ed ne pouvait pas.

\- Détache-moi, murmura Oswald.

\- Non, siffla Ed en se redressant difficilement – sans pour autant parvenir à se lever. La punition n'est pas terminée.

\- Ton scénario soigneusement préparé a dégénéré, annonça Oswald, la voix chargée de venin. Détache-moi. Je ne suis pas....je ne suis pas en colère....

\- Oh, à d'autres !, grogna Ed en se relevant lentement, les jambes flageolantes.

Il s'appuya contre la cuisse d'Oswald pour se relever et ce dernier frisonna. Ed retira aussitôt sa main pour essuyer le sang sur sa lèvre et cacher son trouble.

\- J'aurais dû...j'aurais dû..., balbutia-t-il, la tête pleine d'hésitations, de scénarios changés, modifiés, qui défilaient sans s'arrêter.

S'il avait été plus attentif aux sentiments d'Oswald...s'il ne s'était pas fait arrêté...s'il avait déménagé loin de Gotham avec Isabella...s'il avait tué Oswald dès qu'il avait découvert pour sa trahison...

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser là, marmonna Oswald avec impatience. Dé-tache-moi.

Finalement, Ed obtempéra. Il défit les attaches des mains et des chevilles d'Oswald, puis l'aida à retirer la collerette à son cou.

Le Pingouin se dégagea très lentement de l'instrument sur lequel il était installé, mais ses jambes étaient trop faibles pour soutenir son poids. Il s'effondra contre Ed, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de le tenir dans ses bras.

Il était trop perdu pour ne pas réagir instinctivement.

Ils avaient mal tous les deux, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Pourtant les bras d'Oswald s'enroulèrent autour de son dos.

Ils ignoraient ce qu'ils allaient faire après ça. Et s'ils versèrent quelques larmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, personne ne le saurait jamais.

Néanmoins, Oswald en profita pour donner un coup de pied au trépied de la caméra pour que celle-ci s'écrase au sol.


End file.
